poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Race to Pikachu/The wind blows Ash and Pikachu away/Saving Pikachu/Kidd Summers to the rescue/Regice Returns/The Red Blobs track Ash, Emerl and their friends
Here's the scenes where our heroes race to Pikachu, but Ash and Pikachu are blown away then he saves Pikachu, And Kid Summers came to the rescue in time, Then Regice returns as they heroes escape, But then The Red Blobs track the heroes down in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (We cut to the scene where Pikachu runs and heads outside and sees the wind blowing, As he shouts out, As Ash, Emerl and the others overheard Pikachu's voice) Guilmon: What was that? Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu's calling us! '''Emerl: '''Let's go! '''Spyro: Right behind you. (The heroes runs off) Lucario: Wait, Everyone! Gmerl: What's wrong? Donkey Kong: Let's go. (Ash continues to run, he made it outside and hears Pikachu's voice and looks up to see Pikachu, he then jumps off and climbs on the crystal bridge) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Hunter: Don’t worry, we’ll save you in no time! (Ash jumps on crystal bridge and holds on tight while the wind blows. Then suddenly the wind blows hard blowing him away) Emerl: Ash! (Emerl quickly grabs Ash and takes him back to the crystal bridge) Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Emerl. Emerl: Anytime. Ash Ketchum: Don't worry. We're coming! (Ash runs and jumps onto another bridge over and over while Pikachu does the same, Corphish, Grovyle and Lucario sees the event. Just then Mew shows up and then the wind blows harder trying to blow him away, but Spyro grabs him) Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Spyro. (Then suddenly Ash's hat gets blown away as Mew sees this and flies off to grab it and then Meowth shows up. Pikachu then lost balance by the wind) Ash Ketchum: Hang on, Pikachu! (Ash runs and then he finally catches Pikachu) Gotcha! (The wind stops as Ash and Pikachu are falling down) Bloom: Ash! no! (Then suddenly a grabbling hook appears it was Kidd, she jumps off and grabs Ash and takes them to the safe place) Emerl: Kidd! Ash Ketchum: Wow, thank you! (laughs in reunion) Pikachu! Nigel Uno: '''Well done, Ash! '''Lucario: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu and I are together again. (Pikachu is curious about Lucario, seeing it for the first time) We want you to meet Lucario. it's thanks to Lucario that We found you. Spyro: Yeah, it's thanks to Lucario that we found you. Lucario: Hello. (Mew shows up) Ash Ketchum: Mew! Meowth: And it's thanks to me that Pikachu's okay. Ash Ketchum: Meowth? Takuya Kanbara: So Meowth was with them too? Nigel Uno: I think Mew is giving your hat back. Ash Ketchum: '''Thank you, Mew. (Ash puts his hat back on) '''Takuya Kanbara: Uh, guys. (The heroes looks up to see Regice) Ash Ketchum: It's Regice! Takato Matsuki: Come on, we've got to get out of here. Lucario: Follow me. Ash Ketchum: Corphish, Grovyle! (The heroes runs off) Ash Ketchum: Kidd, where's everyone else? (They spot the red blobs) Kidd Summers: '''Those things they swallowed up your friends. '''Meowth: Jessie and James and the others too? (Ash nods) Bloom: They got swallowed too. Meowth: My pals?! Hunter: I'm afraid so, Meowth. Lucario: Through here! (They enter the cave as the red blobs tracks them down) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes